Desde Que Te Vi
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Durante o casamento de Gui e Fleur, Rony e Hermione terão a chance de se acertar, mas será que eles conseguirão?


DESDE QUE TE VI

Um dia nós juramos

Amizade até o fim

Hoje tento confessar

Tudo que sinto por ti

Será que quando eu aparatar, meu cabelo ainda vai estar arrumado? Hermione nem parecia a mesma. Estava em pânico. E não era por causa do Lord das Trevas, mas por causa do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Ela não podia chegar lá toda desarrumada! Tinha que estr linda, senão o que Rony iria pensar? Na verdade, será que ele ia gostar daquele vestido? Argh! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! Pára com isso. É só um casamento, na casa do seu melhor amigo, no meio de pessoas que te conhecem há séculos! Ninguém vai reparar se seu vestido é decotado ou não, e se a cor dele lhe cai bem ou não.

- Mione! Filha, você já não tinha que ter ido para a casa de seus amigos? Já são quase 18:00. Não é essa a hora da cerimônia?

- Por Merlim! Eu Estou atrasada. Mãe, estou indo. Beijos. Devo voltar só amanhã, está bem? Droga, cadê o presente?

- Querida, calma! Parece até que é você quem via se casar. - Disse a sra. Granger entregando um pacote à filha . - Toma, está aqui o presente. Agora vai "aporata", que você está atrasada. E vê se aproveita a festa, porque você tem andado muito preocupada desde que voltou da escola.

- Ah, mãe. Obrigada. Estou indo. - Falou dando um beijo na mãe . - E é aparatar, mãe, aparatar!

Todo dia me pergunto

O que dizer ao coração

Que se sente abandonado

Derretido por amor

Pensou na Toca e CRAC, aparatou em frente à casa. Ouviu o som vindo dos fundos, verificou se seus cabelos estavam no lugar e caminhou com calma até o lugar onde seria a cerimônia. De longe vislumbrou algumas cabeças vermelhas, mas não conseguiu achar a que mais desejava. Onde será que ele está? Será que vai gostar de me ver? Em que lugar ele se enfiou? Hermione se aproximou e de repente escutou.

- Nossa! Quem será essa garota maravilhosa? - A voz de George surgiu atrás dela, seguida da de Fred.

- E não é que é a Granger!

- O Roniquinho vai adorar! - Disseram os dois juntos.

Ela não pôde impedir que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Ela realmente se sentia bem junto daquela família.

- Oi, para vocês também. Como vai a loja?

- De bem a melhor! - Responderam em uníssono mais uma vez.

- Oi Mione!

Aquela voz. Ela tinha esperado longos dias só para poder ouvir aquele som e ver o dono daquela voz. Virou rapidamente para poder vê-lo e encontrou aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava cravados nela. Procurou não demonstrar tanta emoção ao abraçá-lo.

- Oi...Rony. Eu senti saudades!

- Eu também. - Falou o ruivo com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Bom, crianças nós vamos sentar porque a cerimônia já vai começar. - George falava ao puxar Fred que continuou. - E também não queremos segurar vela de ninguém.

- Er... acho que é melhor nós irmos também, Hermione. - Com um olhar rápido para a amiga, conduziu-a pela mão em direção às cadeiras.

- Claro. - Quando já estavam acomodados Hermione perguntou . - Cadê o Harry?

- Ele já vem. Está lá dentro conversando com a Gina.

- Ah! Como eles estão?

- Não sei. Ele é daquele jeito que você conhece, e ela é orgulhosa como todo Weasley, então, já viu, não é. Olha, lá vem a Fleur.

Uma música suave começou e logo depois Gina e Gabrielle, caminhavam pelo tapete colocado no meio das fileiras de cadeiras, seguidas por Fleur. No altar ao lado do representante do Ministério, Gui estava visivelmente nervoso. Harry apareceu e se sentou ao lado de Rony. A cerimônia transcorreu normalmente e logo todos estavam sentados em mesas espalhadas pelo jardim.

- E aí Harry, você e Gina se entenderam? - Perguntou Rony ao ver o amigo admirando a irmã que se aproximava.

- Não. Você conhece a irmã que tem. Até me perdoar ela vai me dar uma canseira.

- Olá Mione, pensei que fosse chegar mais cedo. - Gina a abraçou . - Nossa! Você está linda.

- Olha quem fala! Você é que está deslumbrante. - A ruiva abriu um sorriso e sentou-se. - Eu queria chegar mais cedo, mas pelo menos eu só vou embora amanhã.

Rony sorriu discretamente com a notícia, mas antes que alguém notasse disse apenas.

- Eu vou buscar umas cervejas amanteigadas para todos, ok?

- Não precisa querido irmãozinho, nós já trouxemos. - Disseram Fred e George juntos. - Viemos sentar aqui com vocês. - Falou Fred olhando para a morena. - E aí, Mione, eu já disse que você está linda?

- Você não meu caro Fred, mas eu já disse que ela está maravilhosa. - Completou George também se aproximando da garota que ficava cada vez mais encabulada.

- Vocês querem parar com isso! - Já não havia mais nenhum traço de sorriso no rosto do mais novo dos Weasley. - Deixem a Hermione em paz!

- Calma Roniquinho! Nós só estávamos elogiando a nossa amiga. - Falou Fred

- Ou você achou que a amizade dela era propriedade sua? - Continuou George.

- Ou será que você vai finalmente admitir que quer ela só pra você? - Disseram novamente juntos.

- CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! - Rony já estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos.

- Ron, não fique assim, eles só estão brincando. - Hermione, pegou em seu braço. Não agüentava mais ver o constrangimento dele, mesmo querendo acreditar em tudo o que os gêmeos disseram.

Por um momento os dois se encararam, e ele, aos poucos trocou a vontade de esganar seus irmãos, por uma vontade louca de abraçá-la. Chegou a fazer um leve movimento em direção a ela, mas foi interrompido por uma voz que cumprimentava.

- Bon soir. - Gabrielle veio cumprimentá-los.

- Boa Noite. - Responderam todos para a francesinha.

- Pardon, mon intromisson, porran je gostarria de chamar vossê, Ronald, parra dançar, oui?

Todos os olhares das pessoas naquela mesa pararam no ruivo, que só conseguiu murmurar simplesmente.

- Mas eu não sei dançar.

- Non tam prroblema. Je te ajuda. - A irmã de Fleur puxou-o pela mão, e ao admirar seus cabelos de veela ele não conseguiu resistir muito, sendo assim levado para a pista de dança.

Sem rumo estou perdida

Não posso mais disfarçar

O que sinto amigo meu

Hoje sinto que eu preciso te contar

Ao ver o efeito da garota em Rony, Hermione não conseguiu mais fingir, e decidiu que não ficaria lá parada vendo seu amor sendo "enfeitiçado" por outra pessoa. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se levantou e foi para dentro da casa, sob os olhares atônitos dos amigos. Droga! Ela tinha que disfarçar seu desapontamento, mas não conseguia. Ela teve esperanças de que hoje ele iria notá-la. Ela chegou a imaginar que eles poderiam finalmente se entender e ficar juntos. Como ela era burra! Como ela podia ser tão inteligente e tão burra ao mesmo tempo? Passou por algumas pessoas que a cumprimentavam e quando viu já estava dentro do quarto de paredes laranja. Encostou a porta e se pôs a observar o local. Tudo naquele cômodo tinha a cara dele, o cheiro dele. Como ele podia ignorar tudo aquilo que ela sentia? Não era possível que ele ainda não tivesse percebido. Sentou na cama, de frente para a janela e reparou em um porta-retrato colocado sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Na foto Rony, em suas vestes de quadribol, levantava a taça do último campeonato vencido pela Grifinória. Ele fora magnífico naquele dia. Acariciou o Rony da foto e uma lágrima escorreu por sua face.

Desde que te vi

Tudo é diferente para mim

Porque se coração

Vive dentro de mim

Desde que te vi

Soube que era feito para mim

Minha vida mudou

Quero sempre estar com você

Desde que te vi

Hermione fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de quando o vira pela primeira vez, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ela lembrava de todos os momentos com ele, desde o dia em que a salvara do trasgo, de como a defendia sempre que tentavam humilhá-la, de como ele era corajoso mesmo quando não queria ser. Ela não conseguia era saber quando realmente começou a amá-lo. Era um sentimento tão profundo que ela não lembrava de como era viver sem ele. Se perguntassem quando ela nasceu ela diria simplesmente que fora no dia que conhecera Rony, e não estaria mentindo. Só tinha medo de que quando ele percebesse, tudo iria mudar.

Observou novamente a foto e o garoto nela olhou-a profundamente antes de erguer a taça de novo. Não agüentou e começou a conversar com o retrato.

- Queria tanto conseguir falar pra você que te amo, desde sempre! Que as provocações eram só uma forma de esconder meus sentimentos, e que as nossas brigas me machucam muito...

Olhou para a festa, através da janela a qual se encostara e continuou seu desabafo.

- No momento em que vi você com a Lilá, tive vontade de desaparecer, de voltar para Londres e nunca mais saber de nada e nem de ninguém. Como pôde? Você deve ser um legume mesmo. Todo mundo já percebeu, e cheguei a acreditar que você também me amasse. Eu acreditava que seus ataques de ciúmes por causa do Victor fosse isso, mas não, você só deve me ver igual a uma irmã, como o Harry. Até o Krum já sabe que eu te amo! Merlim! Eu quis tanto que seu namoro acabasse, então você terminou com a Lilá, e eu fiquei radiante, mas agora você está lá, dançando com a mini veela, e eu estou aqui chorando por você de novo...

Quando Rony subiu até o seu quarto para procurar Mione, não sabia se ela estava lá e nem o que o esperava, queria falar com ela, dançar com ela, abraçá-la, e quem sabe... talvez pudessem se entender. Como ele a amava! Ele era muito mais do que desejava para si. Era linda, inteligente, amiga, linda, esperta, companheira, linda, bondosa, alegre, leal e, ele já tinha pensado em linda? Já, já sim. E ele. O que ele era? Era só mais um Weasley que não tinha nada a oferecer senão coragem, orgulho e cabelos vermelhos. Ao se aproximar da porta percebeu que Mione estava realmente lá dentro, mas parecia estar conversando com alguém. Chegou mais perto e viu que ela estava apoiada na janela conversando com sua foto. Concentrou-se para poder ouvir tudo que ela falava e se surpreendeu com tudo aquilo que escutou ela falar. Então ela também o amava! Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e entrou no quarto.

Eu não quero mais segredos

Eu não posso mais fingir

Sem o seu amor

Me vejo presa nessa solidão

O barulho da porta se fechando fez com que Hermione percebesse que não estava mais sozinha.

- Ron... você me assustou. O que você... eu já ia descer...eu...

- Mione... eu escutei tudo. - Falou usando todo seu lado grifinório, apesar das orelhas vermelhas.

- Rony eu vou descer porque a Gina deve estar preocupada me procurando. Eu vim só me ajeitar... quer dizer ajeitar meu cabelo, é...é isso! - Tentou sair mas ele impediu.

- Não adianta tentar sair daqui sem conversar comigo. Eu não vou deixar. - Agora que já havia começado era mais fácil.

- Mas Ron... - Sua face estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos dele.

- Nada de mas. Eu ouvi tudo que você falou para a minha foto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Não gostou de dançar com o projeto de Fleur? - Hermione resolveu atacá-lo para esconder o embaraço que sentia, e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Você sabe que eu não podia ser rude com ela. A Gabrielle é só uma menina. Não achei que se importaria se eu fosse gentil com ela, você sempre reclama que eu sou um grosso!

- Pois é, eu me importei! - As lágrimas saíram de seus olhos sem que ela pudesse evitar.

- E por que não me esperou? Eu queria dançar com você. - Se aproximou da garota por trás e segurou em seus ombros, observando o reflexo dos dois no vidro.

- Por quê?

O ruivo ficou com as orelhas escarlate, mas respondeu .

- Porque era uma maneira de estar próximo a você e te abraçar, sem que meus irmãos ficassem nos aborrecendo.

- Então era por causa dos seus irmãos? - Limpou as lágrimas e deu um sorriso triste.

- Também. Ou você acha que eu iria conseguir me declarar a você com Fred, George e até Gina no meu pé? Do jeito que eu sou não conseguiria fazer nada direito.

- Como? Eu... eu não entendi. - Virou-se até ficar de frente para ele.

- Que parte você não entendeu? A que eu queria me declarar, dizer que eu te amo e por isso ficava morrendo de ciúmes cada vez que você dava mais atenção a outras pessoas e não a mim, que queria estar sempre do seu lado para te ajudar e te proteger, que cada vez que brigamos eu tenho vontade de me servir como refeição para a lula gigante, ou a parte que eu não queria fazer isso na frente dos meus irmãos? - Olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos e não conseguiu se conter . - Você está..., não... você é linda, sabia?

Com a respiração ofegante ela viu o dono de seus sonhos se aproximar, tocando seus lábios com os dele gentilmente, deixando extravasar todo o amor contido por tanto tempo. Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida ou incerteza. Os sentimentos de ambos estavam claros e expostos, mas não se preocupavam pois sabiam que era recíproco. Após o longo beijo sem abrirem os olhos mas enxergando dentro de suas almas, disseram em uníssono:

- Eu te amo!

Fiz de tudo para não te amar

Mas me perdi na paixão

Já tentei te esquecer

Mas é teu meu coração

----

N/A : Amores, eu escrevi essa song há séculos... Bem, nem tanto assim, mas foi antes de "Depois do Funeral" e já havia postado na Floreios, mas não aqui. Bjks da Pri.


End file.
